Een nacht in de Bezemkast
by Cicillia
Summary: Nooit had ik gedacht dat ik terug zou willen denken aan deze ene dag, toch dacht ik er bijna altijd over na nu. De dag dat het gebeurde begon die ene leuke jongen tegen me te praten. Sirius X OC R
1. Chapter 1

**_Een nacht in de bezemkast_, word een kort verhaal van ongeveer 3 hoofdstukken (proloog er niet bij geteld)  
Het idee kwam in me op toen ik in de bus zat en me nogal verveelde, het idee kwam in me op toen ik 99 Times luisterde van Kate Voegele,  
Wel ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal wat vinden ook al is het niet zo lang,  
Liefs Cicillia**

Proloog:

Nooit had ik gedacht dat ik terug zou willen denken aan deze ene dag, toch dacht ik er bijna altijd over na nu. De dag dat het gebeurde begon die ene leuke jongen tegen me te praten, je weet wel die ene jongen die iedereen geweldig vind en die je stiekem zelf ook leuk vind.  
Het was een gewone dag zoals alle anderen, maar toch iets anders want ik had nooit had gedacht dat hij tegen mij zou praten, een dood gewoon meisje waar niks speciaals aan was. Maar toch praatte hij die dag tegen mij.  
Ik weet nog precies hoe ik me voelde, blij en gelukkig, ik kon het haast niet verbergen. Nog nooit eerder had hij mij zien staan, maar die dag stond hij daar recht tegen over mij, te praten en hij praatte tegen mij.  
Maar mijn geluk werd al de grond door geboord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Hoofdstuk 1, Was eigenlijk van plan om hem morgen te uploaden, maar ik kon niet wachten xD****  
Jade en CeliaLauna bedankt voor de Reviews,  
****  
Een nacht in de Bezemkast  
Hoofdstuk 1**

Zoals ik al vertelde was het een dag zoals alle anderen, het was midden in de winter en het was een koude dag terwijl de aarde bekleed was met een witte deken van sneeuw. Toch was er iets anders aan deze dag, ook al begon hij zoals elke andere.

'Camelia, schiet op!' De stem van Evelina sneed als een mes door de kille tocht op de verlaten gang heen.  
'Rustig aan! We zijn nu toch al te laat.' Bromde ik, waardoor je duidelijk kon merken dat ik een ochtend humeur had.  
'Dat geeft ons geen reden om nog later te komen!' Snauwde Evelina, duidelijk geïrriteerd, ik zuchtte en versnelde mijn pas. Je wou Evelina niet kennen als ze kwaad was.

Ruim een kwartier te laat kwamen we de les in, met een luide knal gooide ik de deur open waardoor Evelina woedend in me oor siste dat ik gestoord was.  
'Sorry Professor, _Camelia_ had zich verslapen.' Bij het uit spreken van mijn naam wierp ze me een woedende blik toe, nonchalant haalde ik mijn schouders op momenteel kon niks me veel schelen.  
'Dat geeft Juffrouw Destór een reden om te laat te zijn, Juffrouw Teranoas maar U niet.' Professor Anderling keek Evelina door dringend aan die haar mond open deed om iets te zeggen maar hem daarna weer sloot. Professor Anderling zuchtte even.  
'Ga maar zitten voor deze keer zie ik het door de vingers.' Ik schoof naast Evelina de bank ik en mijn blik ging even rond het klaslokaal en mijn blik bleef even steken op hem…  
Sirius Zwarts, Ik had al een crush op hem sinds ons derde jaar. Nooit had hij mij een blik waardig gegund maar nu staarde hij emotieloos mijn kant op, terwijl ik emotieloos terug staarde iets waar hij zich duidelijk aan irriteerde. Wat had hij dan verwacht, dat ik ter plekke flauw zou vallen? Ik mocht hem dan leuk vinden ik ging absoluut niet dom zitten giechelen omdat een of andere super hotte jongen naar me staarde.

Evelina stompte met haar elleboog hard in mijn zij, waardoor ik mijn blik af wende en haar vragend aan keek.  
'Waarom staart Zwarts onze kant op?' Ze wende een nieuwsgierige blik zijn kant op, het enige wat ik kon doen was mijn schouders op halen aangezien ik geen flauw idee had waarom Sirius Zwarts onze kant op staarde.  
'Camelia, als jij de volgende op zijn lijst bent, weetje dat ik hem persoonlijk vermoord hé? Hoe leuk je hem ook vind!' Evelina wierp haar blik weer op Professor Anderling. Jep, Evelina had een gruwelijke hekel aan Sirius Zwarts. Ze kon er niet tegen hoe hij alle meisjes de eerste dag als een godin behandelde, ze hem die avond aan hem over gaven en hij ze dan als grofvuil dumpte.  
'Rustig maar Evelina, hij heeft me nog nooit eerder zien staan waarom nu opeens wel?' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik weer even een vluchtige blik op Sirius Zwarts wierp.  
'Ja dat zeggen de meeste meisjes die hij misbruikt heeft.' Snoof Evelina terwijl ze aantekeningen begon te maken. Ik zuchtte even, dipte daarna mijn veer in mijn inkt om ook aantekeningen te les ging langzaam voorbij terwijl de ogen van Sirius Zwarts de hele tijd door me heen boorden. Door dat ik me toch wel ongemakkelijk begon te voelen, zorgde ik dat ik samen met Evelina als eerst het klaslokaal uit was.

Langzaam liepen we samen naar de volgende les. Na een tijdje droomde ik weg bij Bezwering wat wij hadden met Zwadderich. Het verhaal van de Professor drong niet echt tot mij door, aangezien mijn gedachten heel ergens anders waren namelijk bij Sirius Zwarts. Zijn grijze ogen boorden zowat hun weg door mijn gedachten heen en na een tijdje was ik bijna helemaal van de aardbodem verdwenen, ik kon zijn adem bijna voelen in mijn nek. Door het geluid van stoelen die achter uit schoven was ik weer op aarde. Ik zuchtte terwijl ik mijn spullen in de tas stopte en samen met Evelina de les verliet.

Soms heel soms wenste ik dat er iets meer leven door de gangen van Zweinstein hoge school voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus werd geblazen. Verveelt liep ik samen met Evelina richting de bibliotheek, aangezien we een tussenuur hadden en waar bracht een Ravenklauwer hun tijd door in een tussenuur? Juist in de bibliotheek om momenteel bezig te zijn met een werkstuk van toverdrank.

Voor dat ik nog maar de bibliotheek had bereikt met Evelina werden we opgehouden door niemand minder dan Sirius Zwarts. Als blikken konden doden was Sirius Zwarts nu dood neergevallen door een dodelijke blik van Evelina.  
'Wat moet je Zwarts?' Ze leek zijn naam zo wat uit te spugen, zijn blik vloog even vluchtig over Evelina heen.  
'Niks wat jou aan gaat, Teranoas.' Het verbaasde me dat hij Evelina haar naam wist, maar op dat moment boeide het me niet veel. Sirius Zwarts stond in hoogste eigen persoon voor me. Op dat moment kon ik mezelf te wel vervloeken, ik begon nu te denken dat Sirius Zwarts een soort van Koning van Engeland was heel even kon ik meeleven met de Fan Girls van Sirius Zwarts.  
'Ik wil _Carmelia_ graag even alleen spreken.' Siste Sirius Zwarts kwaad naar Evelina die kwaad snoof.  
'Haar naam is _Camelia_!' Siste ze kwaad voor dat ze weg beende de bibliotheek in.  
'Dus, Camelia heb je zin om aanstaande Vrijdag met me mee te gaan naar Zweinsveld?' Sirius zijn ogen boorden recht door de mijne terwijl hij met zijn hand door zijn zwarte haar ging. Ik beet op mijn lip, je wilt niet weten hoe graag ik ja had willen zeggen maar ik zou dus absoluut niet het slachtoffer worden van Sirius Zwarts.

'Nee sorry, ik zou al samen met Evelina.' Antwoordde Ik proberend geen emotie te tonen liep ik langs hem en liet een verblufte Sirius Zwarts achter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CeliaLauna en Jade Lammourgy Thnx voor de Reviews.**

**Een nacht in de Bezemkast  
Hoofdstuk 2**

_De weken vlogen voorbij sinds de keer dat Sirius mij mee vroeg, en de dag van Zweinsveld brak aan en ik vroeg me steeds meer af of ik niet een grote fout had gemaakt. Evelina was blij dat ik nee gezegd had, maar ik voelde me er alleen maar ellendig door. _

Het was doodstil in de Bibliotheek, Evelina was sinds gisteren ziek en zo kwam het dat ik alleen in de Bibliotheek zat huiswerk te maken. Terwijl het gekras van mijn veer op het papier de bibliotheek leek te vullen, aangezien iedereen naar Zweinsveld was.  
'Dus schoonheid.' verbaast keek ik op en keek recht in de grijze ogen niemand minder dan die van Sirius Zwarts, vragend keek ik hem aan. Ja wat kon ik dan doen? Doen als of ik een bloedneus had? Misschien was dat nog niet eens z'n slecht plan…  
'Ik wist niet dat Zweinsveld zoveel boeken had.' Hij pakte de stoel tegen over me en ging er op zitten terwijl hij me vragend aan keek.  
'Owh ja hoor, ooit in de Bibliotheek daar zo geweest?' Vroeg ik uitdagend.  
'Ik geloof dat ik me der momenteel bevind, en om eerlijk te zijn zou ik nergens ander willen zijn.' Antwoordde hij terwijl hij me grijnzend aan keek.  
'En hoe komt dat?' Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'Wel, ik zal het je vertellen als het een geheimpje blijft tussen ons tweetjes.' Ik knikte lachend, terwijl Sirius verder over de tafel ging hangen zo dat, er maar een paar centimeter tussen ons in zat.  
'Er zit een meisje tegen over me met de mooiste blauwe ogen, maar ik durf haar naam niet te vragen.' Fluisterde Sirius in mijn oor.  
'Misschien heel diep van binnen weet je haar naam al.' Fluisterde ik zachtjes terug, Sirius leunde verder naar voren om de paar centimeters die nog tussen ons in zaten tot niks te creëren.  
'Misschien moet je haar wat beter leren kennen.' Fluisterde ik terwijl ik me spullen op pakte en weg liep, terwijl ik mezelf weer vervloekte, had ik nu maar gedaan alsof ik een bloedneus had.

Snel beende ik door de gangen weg, weg van Sirius Zwarts, de jongen waar ik sinds mijn derde les jaar verliefd op was die me eindelijk zag staan en die ik net had laten zitten in de bibliotheek.  
'Aarg.' Met mijn vuist sloeg ik kwaad tegen de muur aan, wat er voor zorgde dat ik de volgende paar minuten vloekend met me hand liep te wapperen, aangezien ik nu een schaafwond over mijn knokkels had lopen.  
'Echt slim ben je niet hé?' Klonk de sarcastische stem van Sirius Zwarts achter me. Ik wierp hem een kwade blik toe terwijl ik over mijn knokkels wreef.  
'Nee ik zit in Ravenklauw en ik ben niet slim, Go waar is de logica toch gebleven?' Snauwde ik sarcastisch terug.  
'Kom hier.' Grijzend keek hij me aan terwijl hij zijn toverstaf te voorschijn haalde, zonder te wachten pakte hij me hand vast en sprak een spreuk uit langzaam verdween de schaafwond. Ik voelde hoe zijn vingers over mijn hand gingen, de vlinders in mijn buik gingen weer te keer. Ik keek op en keek recht in zijn grijze ogen.  
'En?' Vragend keek ik hem aan terwijl hij een stap naar voren zette.  
'Mag ik je naam al weten?' Ik voelde hoe ik mijn adem in hield, terwijl hij langzaam naar voren leunde. Ik hoorde mijn hoofd schreeuwen dat ik een stap naar voren moest doen, maar mijn benen deden het omgekeerde.  
'Misschien.' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik mijn ogen op die van hem gericht hield, hij was duidelijk geïrriteerd.

'Wat krijg ik er voor terug?' Verduidelijkte ik, Sirius leek even na te denken.  
'De nacht van je leven?' Zijn oude arrogante Ik was weer terug, terwijl hij met zijn hand door zijn haar ging. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, stak mijn tong naar hem uit en liep weg. Aan het einde van de gang draaide ik me om.  
'Das niet genoeg Zwarts.' Grijnsde ik voor dat ik uit zijn gezichtsveld verdween.

-_-_-

'Hoi Evelina, hoe voel je, je?' Ik keek Evelina aan die ongeveer zo wit als haar beddenlaken was, de enige reactie die ik kreeg was een kleine glimlach.  
'Niet zo goed… als ik zou willen.' Mompelde ze met een schorre stem waarna ze in een hoestbui uit brak. Ik zat te twijfelen, zou ik haar vertellen over Sirius? Als ik het haar zou vertellen zou hij zo en zo binnen de komende 5 minuten vermoord worden door Evelina. Ziek of niet Evelina vond wel een manier. Waardoor ik dus besloot het niet te vertellen.  
'Wel er is niet veel interessants gebeurt vandaag, dus je hebt niks gemist.' Grijnsde ik, terwijl Evelina zwakjes terug lachte.  
'Zwarts?' Bracht ze daarna uit.  
'Geen last van gehad, ik dacht hem zelfs te zien zoenen met een derde jaar Huffelpufer.' Loog ik glashard, ik voelde een draai in me maag komen, ik haatte het om tegen Evelina te liegen. Ik rommelde even in mijn tas en pakte er een stapel perkamenten uit.  
'Hier heb je al mijn aantekeningen en een briefje met al het huiswerk der op, was het gisteren vergeten voor je neer te leggen.' Glimlachte ik terwijl ik mijn aantekeningen op haar nachtkastje legde.  
'Wel ik ga maar weer, je hebt rust nodig.' het was rustig in de leerlingenkamer, er liepen alleen een paar eerste en tweedejaars rond maar niet super veel. De meeste leerlingen die nog niet naar Zweinsveld mochten zaten sneeuwballen gevechten te houden buiten. Ik pakte een boek uit een van de boekenkasten en ging in de sofa zitten lezen. Al snel was ik verdiept in mijn boek.

'Boe.' Verschrikt keek ik naar het persoon voor me.  
'Zwarts!' Siste ik verschrikt, terwijl ik me boek op raapte wat ik op de grond had laten vallen.  
'Dag schoonheid.' Grijnsde Sirius terwijl hij naast me neer plofte op de sofa, waardoor ik geschrokken op ging staan.  
'Hoe kom je hier binnen? En ben je me nu aan het stalken?' Siste ik terwijl ik hem verbaast aan keek.  
'Ik Sirius Zwarts stalkt geen mensen.' Antwoordde hij terwijl hij een pruil lipje trok.  
'Wel het lijkt er verdacht veel op!' Kwaad keek ik hem aan.

'Rosalena.'  
'Wat?'  
'Ik heb het wachtwoord van Rosalena, Ravenklauwer derdejaars?' Sirius keek me aan alsof ik traag van begrip was.  
'Waarom zou Rosalena jou het wachtwoord geven?' Antwoordde ik verbaast en nog steeds verbaast aangezien Sirius Zwarts een Griffoendor leerling in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw zat.  
'Wel, ze had me uit genodigd om bij haar te blijven slapen om het zomaar te zeggen.' Sirius grijnsde terwijl ik met mijn ogen rolde.  
'Dat was ook echt de informatie die ik wou.' Antwoordde ik sarcastisch, Sirius pakte me hand vast en trok me naast hem op de sofa.  
'Je vroeg er zelf om maneschijn.' Grijnsde Sirius terwijl hij zijn vinger om een plukje van mijn haar wikkelde. Ik voelde de vlinders in mijn buik rond fladderen.

'Dus… Mag ik nu dan eindelijk je naam weten.' Sirius zijn ogen begonnen te twinkelen terwijl hij mij dichter naar hem toe schoof, terwijl er langzaam een tweestrijd in mijn hoofd begon. 

_Hij is de grootste player van de hele school  
Misschien is hij wel echt verliefd op je geworden.  
__Yeah right alsof dat echt zou kunnen gebeuren.__  
Alles is mogelijk!  
In een boek ja  
_

'Screw it.' Mompelde ik, meer tegen mezelf dan tegen Sirius. Ik leunde naar voren, dichter naar Sirius toe, voor ik het wist voelde ik zijn zachte lippen op de mijne. Hij was eerst lief en teder maar later werd hij passionele en harder. Hij beet zachtjes op mijn onderlip terwijl hij me dichter naar me toe trok en ik met zijn haar speelde in zijn nek. Ik voelde zijn tong langs mijn lippen gaan, langzaam duwde Sirius me op mijn rug. De vlinders in mijn buik gingen nu helemaal te keer, ik lag hier gewoon op de sofa in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw te zoenen met Sirius Zwarts. Langzaam verbrak Sirius de kus.  
'Wel das de mooiste naam die ik ooit gehoord heb.' Ik kon het niet laten en schoot in de lach, terwijl Sirius mee begon te lachen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ik lag hier gewoon op de sofa in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw te zoenen met Sirius Zwarts. Langzaam verbrak Sirius de kus. 'Wel das de mooiste naam die ik ooit gehoord heb.' Ik kon het niet laten en schoot in de lach, terwijl Sirius mee begon te lachen._

**Een nacht in de BezemkastHoofdstuk 3**

De koude tocht op de gang deed me rillen, ik vervloekte Sirius om s' avonds af te spreken. Op blote voeten sloop ik naar de naar de zevende verdieping terwijl in mijn hoofd Sirius nog meer vervloekte. Welke sukkel sprak midden in de nacht af op de derde verdieping, naast het schilderij van de Vrouwe van Shalott? Die sukkel moest dus totaal geen gevoel voor romantiek hebben, had ik weer! Spreek je af met de jongen van je dromen, kent hij het woord romantiek niet!

'Boe.' Verschrikt keek ik om naar Sirius.

'Stomme sukkel! Dit is al de tweede keer dat je me laat schrikken vandaag!' Snauwde ik lichtelijk geïrriteerd, wat wou je dan? Het was midden in de nacht, en ik liep door de koude gangen van Zweinstein om een of andere droomjongen te ontmoeten van me.

'Technisch gezien, is het 5 minuten over 12, dus is de volgende dag begonnen. Wat betekent dat ik je vandaag voor de eerste keer laat schrikken en dat jij 5 minuten te laat bent.' Grijnsde Sirius terwijl hij me zachtjes tegen de muur aan duwde. Langzaam kwam hij dichterbij

'_Miauw..'_

Vervloekte Mevrouw Norks! Mijn hand ging al automatisch naar mijn toverstok om Mevrouw Norks te vervloeken maar Sirius pakte mijn hand en trok me de dichtbij kamer binnen.'Great een Bezemkast.' Zuchtte ik lichtelijk geirriteerd.

'Wat wou je dan doen'?' Fluisterde Sirius in mijn oor, ik was blij dat er geen licht was in de bezemkast aangezien ik langzaam rood werd. Sirius Zwarts stond letterlijk tegen me aan, wat logisch was aangezien de bezemkast niet veel groter was.

'Mevrouw Norks vervloeken?' Siste ik terwijl ik Sirius aan keek in zijn ogen, ik wist niet of hij terug staarde ik wist ook niet of ik wel in zijn ogen aan keek.'Dan zou Vilder ons betrapt hebben.' Fluisterde Sirius in mijn oor terwijl hij mij nog dichter naar me toe drukte.

Nu moeten we stil zijn, anders ontdekt hij ons...' Ik voelde zijn warme adem in mijn nek terwijl mijn hart weer sneller begon te kloppen en de vlinders begonnen rond te vladderen in mijn buik.  
'Maar hoe weten we wanneer we eruit kunnen?' Ik zag zijn tanden blinken in het schemer licht en ik wist dat hij grijnsde.  
'We kunnen we wat tijd doden voordat we eruit gaan...' Ik voelde nu zijn hele lichaam tegen de mijn en zijn warme frisse adem in mijn gezicht. Nog geen seconden later zaten zijn lippen op de drukte Sirius mij tegen de deur van de bezemkast aan. Ik voelde zij handen naar mijn heupen zakken. Zijn mond ging naar me hals waar hij me zachtjes kuste.  
'Sirius..' Mompelde ik, maar de rest van me zin werd weer gesmoord door de lippen van Sirius. Langzaam voelde ik zijn handen weer naar boven gaan, en de knoopjes van me bloesje los maakte.

Alles ging nu razend snel in mijn hoofd te keer, mijn hoofd leek een gevecht te hebben. Mijn rechterhersens kant leek te roepen dat ik hem moest stoppen, maar mijn linkerhersens helft schreeuwde dat ik hem zijn gang moest laten geruisloos viel mijn bloesje op de grond van de bezemkast, terwijl ik mijn handen naar beneden liet zakken en Sirius zijn trui om hoog. Blijkbaar had mijn linkerhersens helft gewonnen. Mijn vingers gingen langzaam over zijn gespierde buik heen, mijn verstand ging op nul en het leek net als of ik niet meer kon denken. Ik liet een kleine gil ontsnappen toen Sirius me optilde en tegen de deur aan duwde, zodat ik mijn benen om zijn heupen moest klemmen. Dit zorgde er wel voor dat ik een kop groter was dan Sirius, maar veel maakte me het op dat moment niet uit, ik buigde iets voor over waardoor mijn lippen die van Sirius weer vonden. Zijn handen voelde ijskoud aan tegen mijn middel. Ik had het warm en kon niet meer duidelijk denken. Het leek net alsof Sirius een soort van kracht omzich heen had die een Ravenklauwer op een Huffelpuffer liet lijken. Een stuk minder slim dus…Mijn benen begonnen steeds slapper te voelen en Sirius drukte harder tegen me aan waardoor ik een kreun over mijn lippen ontsnapte. Ik voelde dat hij grijnsde, langzaam trok hij zich terug en kuste langs mijn nek naar beneden toe. Mijn hoofd bonkte en ik had een raar gevoel in mijn maag, ik haalde adem toen zijn koude handen opeens op mijn bovenbenen zaten. Het voelde net alsof er een ijsblok tegen mijn been aan werd geduwd en ze mijn rok steeds meer zijn achter had het gevoel alsof ik me bevond in een hele andere wereld. Ik haalde diep adem waarna ik al snel weer verwikkelt was in een zoen. De aanraking van Sirius Zwarts liet duizenden vlinders in mijn buik op hol slaan. Nog nooit had ik me zo gevoelt, en om eerlijk te zijn wilde ik dit gevoel niet meer kwijt raken. Terwijl ik steeds meer verwikkelt raakte in Sirius spelletje ging langzaam de nacht voorbij.

Een klein lichtstraaltje scheen door de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Slaperig draaide ik me nog een keer om. Verschrikt schiet ik over heen.

'Shit!' Mompel ik binnensmonds terwijl mijn hand naar me lippen gaat, terwijl mijn gedachten terug gaat naar gisteravond kleuren mijn wangen licht rood.

Moeizaam liep ik richting de grote zaal voor het ontbijt, samen met Evelina. Ze was weer zo goed als gezond en liep vrolijk tegen me aan te brabbelen. Uit me oog hoeken zag ik de Sirius met zijn vrienden lopen.

'Ehmm.. Evelina?' Ik praatte midden door haar verhaal heen.

'Ik ben me gedaanteverwisseling vergeten!' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik me omdraaide en richting de leerlingen kamer weer liep.'Maar we hebben geen eens Gedaanteverwisseling vandaag.' hoorde ik haar nog net roepen.

'Sirius?' De middelste jongen uit de groep draaide zich om.

'Ja?' Vroeg hij terwijl hij me aanstaarde.

'Kan ik je even spreken?' Vroeg ik, Sirius knikte en liep met me een eindje terug terwijl zijn vrienden bleven wachten.

'Over gisteravond,-

'Ja ik weet het, laten we het vergeten.' Antwoordde hij terwijl hij zich omdraaide en weg liep.

Een koud gevoel kroop langs me heen, alsof mijn hart stukje voor stukje uit elkaar werd gepakt. Ik was gewoon een van hun geworden.

Een van Sirius afwerklijstje.

**Sorry dat het zo super lang duurde! Vergeef mij.**

**Het laatste hoofdstuk! Hope you liked it 3**


End file.
